


Kara Danvers Reads Thirst Tweets

by potstickermaster



Series: catco lifestyle | youtuber series [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Possibly crack at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster





	Kara Danvers Reads Thirst Tweets

..

..

The video opens with a blonde in glasses, muttering under her breath as she stares down at the piece of paper in her hand. “I’m going to kill you,” she sighs, then throws her head back and groans. A huff, and she glares behind the camera. “You tweeted this just for this video, didn’t you? I _knew_ you were up to something. I hate you so much.”

The video cuts to the opening credits: A _Shot by Schott_ logo appears with a shutter of a camera, before an animated title card appears. _Kara Danvers Reads Thirst Tweets_ , it reads.

“Remind me again why I’m doing this?” Kara asks as she walks to the middle of the floor, setting her at the center of the frame. She wears a pink cardigan over her patterned shirt, her hair in a bun. She laughs as she is handed a large plastic jug and she looks at the camera.

“Because you keep insisting my fans are thirsty,” a voice says from behind the camera. Kara just sticks her tongue out before directing her attention to the camera.

“Hello everyone,” she greets with a wave. “I’m Kara Danvers, and apparently, due to um, popular demand…” She trails off, pushes her glasses up and laughs lightly. She lifts the jug next to her face. “I’m going to read your thirst tweets. _God,_ I’m nervous.”

There is laughter from behind the camera, and Kara glares at them before she fishes a piece of paper from the jug. “Okay, let’s start,” she mumbles, eyeing the paper. She snorts. “This isn’t so bad. From,” she clears her throat and blushes lightly, “ _Kara D is my daddy,_ uh, _Kara Danvers seems the type to be a gentlewoman in the streets and a sort of lesbian goddess in the sheets.”_

Kara chuckles softly, shakes her head, and sets the piece of paper beside her. “Um. Thank you?” She looks at the camera and shrugs. “I don’t know about a lesbian goddess but I haven’t had complaints.”

She grins and picks another tweet from the jug as laughter rings from behind the camera again.

“What?” Kara laughs. “Just putting it out there,” she smirks.

“Did they want reviews?” The woman’s voice says again.

“Shut up, Lena,” Kara mutters with a flustered expression. She lifts the paper in her hands and reads it out loud. “ _I’m jealous of Kara Danvers’ clothes because they get to touch her all the time.”_

Kara scrunches her nose, her lips quirked with a silent laugh. She looks at the camera and dramatically drops the piece of paper. “You should be more jealous of the one who gets to take off my clothes, to be honest,” she says, gaze flickering behind the camera. She snickers then full-on laughs, hiding her face behind the jug and ducking away from the frame. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have,” a man’s voice says.

“Don’t scar Winn,” Lena says with a laugh.

“Fine!” Kara exclaims, but the amused smile is still on her face. She draws the next tweet from the container and snorts as she scans it. “From _Danvers is my daddy,_ ” she says, then looks at the camera with confusion. “A lot of people call me that, I don’t get it,” she notes, then returns her attention to the paper. “Erm, _when will Kara Danvers tie me up and have her way with me_.”

Kara chuckles nervously and sets aside the tweet. “Short answer is never, because well, I really adore the woman I’m seeing right now,” she says with a grin. She looks behind the camera proudly, and a moment later a ball of paper is shucked right onto her face. “Hey! Rude,” she laughs. “I take back what I said.”

“No, that has been immortalized by this video,” Lena calls out. “Keep reading.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Kara grumbles playfully even as she picks the next piece of paper. “From redacted,” she reads with a knowing glance at the camera. “Um. _Please choke me daddy,_ it says, _”_ she reads with a soft laugh, “followed by a lot of asterisks.” She starts waving the piece of paper and stares at the camera. “What’s up with the daddy?”

“I think I know,” Lena replies, to which Winn groans. Kara just looks at them curiously. Lena laughs. “I’ll tell you later.”

“You better, because curiosity will kill me,” the blonde mumbles. She pushes her glasses up and takes the next tweet from the jug. “From _Kitty’s Got Claws_ , they’re saying _I want to park my face on Kara Danvers abs—”_ Kara pauses to hide her face with one hand and laugh, before continuing, “— _and possibly lick nutella off of it.”_

Kara scrunches her nose and bites her lip at the camera, mirth in her blue eyes. “I’m ticklish,” is all she says, but Lena groans. Kara laughs. “What? It’s true.”

She fishes her next tweet as she giggles at something Lena says. “Not peanut butter,” Kara says with a confused look. “Definitely not the crunchy one, Lena,” she adds with a snort.

Lifting the next piece of paper for her to read, Kara beams. “ _I just discovered the IG account of CatCo’s Kara Danvers and I have never felt so blessed. Thank you, Lord_ . _”_ She looks at the camera. “Aw, thank you. That’s actually sweet,” she smiles.

“You’re welcome,” Lena says. Kara giggles and winks at the camera.

“Yeah, she kind of takes half of those photos.”

“I have a good eye,” Lena muses. Kara grins at her.

“Can we please focus?” Winn asks, and Kara turns to him with an apologetic smile before taking the next tweet. The blonde furrows her eyebrows at the paper then glares behind the camera.

“I’m going to kill you,” Kara sighs, then throws her head back and groans. A huff, and she glares at Lena. “You tweeted this just for this video, didn’t you? I _knew_ you were up to something. I hate you so much.”

Lena laughs. “Just a minute ago you said you were endeared.”

Kara scowls at Lena, but when she looks down at the paper in her head, her cheeks are dusted pink. _“_ From Lena Luthor,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “ _All of you calling,_ erm, _my Twitter, a ‘snacc’ and a ‘full course meal’ are wrong. She is, in fact, a full on feast. You can quote me on that.”_

Lena giggles, utterly delighted, and Kara huffs and makes a show of throwing the piece of paper towards her.

“Here’s a quote for all of you,” Kara says instead, and she turns to the camera with a twinkle in her eye as she points her index finger. “Lena Luthor is a motherfucking feast.”

Lena’s giggles turn into full-on belly laughter. A moment later, Lena appears at one side of the video—her hair is on a side-braid and she is wearing a simple sleeveless blouse and tight jeans. She smirks at the camera. “Damn right, I’m a motherfucking feast,” she says, before quickly disappearing just as Kara throws a piece of paper her way.

“This is my video,” she calls out dramatically even as she laughs.

“So keep reading,” Lena shoots back, smile evident in her voice.

“Do you guys want me to leave?” Winn asks, but Kara is picking another piece of paper from the jug.

“I think this is the last one,” she says. She goes on to read it. “ _Kara Danvers can totally…_ ” The blonde trails off and sighs, then shows the piece of paper to the camera. She looks down at it again, furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips before continuing. “Literally the rest of the tweet is redacted. Do I want to know?” She asks with a laugh.

The video fades to black, then it cuts to a selfie video of one Lena Luthor. “Here, I’ll read one of my favorite thirst tweet for Kara,” she says seriously, before bursting into laughter. She tries to reign in her giggles and clears her throat. “Okay. Um. I don’t want to call out anyone, but here it goes.” Lena brings up a piece of paper and reads from it. “ _I want Kara Danvers to redacted my redacted so hard even the ancestors of my ancestors would feel it._ ” She bursts into giggles again and shakes her head. “This one is a close tie with the _when will Kara Danvers fertilize all the eggs in my ovaries_ one.”

“We’re not including that,” Kara’s voice comes in.

Lena looks behind her phone and shrugs, then looks at the camera. “Yes we are. I thought we were going to be vloggers now.”

Kara groans, but Lena heads to her. The video shows the two of them. Kara hides her face on Lena’s shoulder as the raven-haired woman grins.

The video ends abruptly and cuts to black.

Annotations appear over the black frame. There are two thumbnails, one with a photo of Kara and Lena with the text _Subscribe to our channel!_ and the other, a photo of Kara with a burger with the text _Karlena tries $3 burger vs $45 burger._


End file.
